1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to milking pens for cows. More particularly a milking pen arrangement is disclosed in which parallel entrance and exit paths are available for simultaneous entrance and exit of discrete animals permitting large cow flow for milking.
2. Brief Description of the Relevant Art
So-called herring bone configuration in milking barns are known. Typically, a path which is used for both entrance and exit of animals is utilized. The animals are disposed in milking pens which angularly extend and protrude into a lowered worker passageway. The pens expose the rear quarter of the cow for attachment of the teat cup. Thus the animal is disposed for milking in a position where movement of the worker may not be viewed and nervous animals needlessly excited.
Unfortunately, such herring bone barns require that the individual attendant herd the cows. Specifically, the cows must be individually herded into each of the stalls in preparation for milking.
In a previous patent entitled Automated Elevated Back-in Milking Barn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,045, issued Oct. 27, 1970, I have disclosed a back-in milking barn. In this patent I disclose a single entrance and exit path. This entrance and exit path extends between back-in milking stalls on one hand and front loading holding stalls on the other hand.
In the operative sequence therein disclosed, a milked cow departs the milking stall. A previously loaded cow in the loading pen is thereafter backed by automated apparatus to the milking stall. Such a barn while having automated herding unfortunately does not have the required cow flow. This being the case I disclose herewith an improvement.